Crave You
by thisendsintragedy
Summary: Season 2, after the episode "Passion." The day after Angelus kills Ms. Calendar, Buffy has a moment of weakness in the library. Oz happens to stumble across her, and what happens when he does? Buffy/Oz pairing. MAJOR SMUT WARNINGS, and drugs, and violence, and bad language, and very graphic sex. MORE DETAILS INSIDE! No beta.
1. Caught

Crave You

A Buffy and Oz fanfic

Plot: Slightly AU. Oz always intrigued Buffy, but she's in love with Angel, and Willow is in love with Oz. Buffy always kept her thoughts to herself, but after Angel turns into Angelus and kills Ms. Calendar, Buffy has a breakdown that eventually leads to her and Oz starting an "interesting" relationship that takes all of her friends—and Watcher—by surprise. But is this a smart thing to do, with Angelus still on the loose and pissed off that Buffy has found a new man? Find out.

Rated: M for graphic smut/rape, drug use, violence/gore, and bad language. Enjoy!

I ignore the curious gazes from my classmates as I race down the hallways to the only place that brings me solace in this prison: the library. I pray that Giles isn't there, or even Willow and Xander. _Especially_ not Xander. He'd be all too happy to throw last night's events in my face and as much as I'd like to allow him to do it so I can finally give him the punch he so deserves, I'd still feel much better if I didn't see his face. Because just the sight of him will anger me, and I don't think I'd be able to hold myself back from actually hitting him. I'd just rather be alone. I _need_ to be alone.

As I break through the library's double doors, I am immensely relieved that my Slayer-sense detects no one inside. I slow my sprint into a fast-paced walk, bolting for the cage that Oz uses when he's playing wolfman. I quickly lock the door behind me and lean back heavily against it, trying so hard to fight the tears that are threatening to spill out from the brim of my eyes. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, but the traitor tears finally escape, and I have no choice but to succumb to them. Giving up, I slide down to the floor and hold my head in my hand, and cry harder than I've ever cried before.

I try not to think of anything as I cry—why can't I be numb?—but without meaning to, I find myself thinking of _him_ as the tears fall down my face. Every thought in my head consists of him, from the very first time I saw him and how he looked so dark and gorgeous in his leather jacket… and then to last night, when I got Giles's frantic 911 call.

_"__Buffy, I need you to come to my loft right away."_

_ "__Giles, it's late. What's going on?"_

_ "__JUST GET HERE, BUFFY!"_

_Of course, I went to his loft. Of course I listened to what my Watcher told me to do. Part of my job description is to listen to what my Watcher says, even though I don't always do it. But last night, I had to. The tone of Giles's voice bade me no choice. _

_But when I finally arrived at his home and he lead me to his bedroom—without saying a word there entire time—I was monumentally confused and scared. Why would Giles take me to his bedroom? It didn't cross my mind that he'd try to sleep with me or something because I know he doesn't think of me in that way, but that fact still didn't chase away the fear and uncertainty I was feeling. What could he possibly have to show me that was in his room? And then finally, I had my answer. Still silent, Giles pushed open his bedroom door and revealed to me what he had to show me._

The image of Ms. Calendar, lying cold and dead in Giles's bed in the midst of what looked like a honeymooner's setting, makes the sobs turn into gut-wrenching chokes. How could Angel do this? The Angel I know would never hurt someone—unless that someone was threatening me or one of my friend's lives. The Angel I know is sweet, kind, caring, considerate, loving, patient, thoughtful, selfless… but this Angel is none of those things. Angel's counterpart, known to Giles and the rest of the gang as "the Scourge of Europe" aka "Angelus" is everything that my Angel is not. He's cold, calculating, manipulative, callous, twisted, dark, evil, cruel, heartless… I could go on. And the bitch of everything is—or really, more like a cruel joke—is that I still can't bring myself to kill him. Not even the look on Giles's face completely moved me to even think of such a direction. Because deep down, way deep down in my heart of hearts there lies a dark truth that I will never let pass through my lips: I still love Angel. And I… I cannot kill him. Not even his evil counterpart. Because in my own selfish way, I think that Angel can beat this. I think that he can return to me, and we can move on and live happily ever after. And even though I know that's just wishful thinking, here I am crying my heart out, thinking of how horrible of a person I am for not having the strength to kill someone that will eventually kill me. I am weak, because I am in love. Angelus was right about me.

Maybe it's because I'm crying so loud or maybe it's because I don't give a fuck about anything else but my own pain, but I don't hear his voice call out to me at first. It's only when he raps lightly on the cage that I'm jolted into action, standing in my fighting-stance with my fists raised in preparation for battle.

He instantly raises his hands and backs off when he sees my face.

"Whoa, Buffy! It's just me, Oz."

All of a sudden, my haze of sadness is gone. Vanished. Into thin air. Like it was never there before. And in its place creeps in a deep yearning that I have tried to ignore for so long, but right now I can't fight the emotions building inside me. There stands Daniel Osbourne. Lead guitarist of his band, the Dingoes. Sarcastic, monotone redhead with a sweet smile. Mysterious senior boy. And… a werewolf.

When I first met Oz, I felt some sort of connection between us. Apart from him being so damned attractive and a skilled guitarist, there was also something about him that I sensed… a darkness of some sort. And that intrigued me more than I knew it should've, so I kept the fascination to myself. I especially vowed to keep it to myself after I saw the looks Willow would give him, and for the love that continued to develop between Angel and I. But deep down, lurking in the depths of my desires, was the unbidden attraction to Mr. Daniel Osbourne.

"Oz," I breathe, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding. "S-sorry about that…"

"Hey, no harm no foul," Oz returns with a small, unsure smile.

I mirror his expression and drop my hands, anchoring them into tight fists by my sides.

He takes a step closer to the cage, head cocked as his eyes study my face. "So, I know this is none of my business but… are you okay, Buffy?"

There's no use in lying to him; even if I wanted to, I know he'd be able to smell the salt from my tears and I bet his sensitive ears could hear my pathetic wailing, so I opt for vague honesty. I don't trust myself to speak though, so I just shake my head and look down at the floor.

I watch as Oz steps closer to the cage. He gets right up to the door before he leans against it, placing his fingers through the holes in the mesh-wiring. I look up at his hands, and I notice his callouses and some small cuts decorating his palms. I wince when I see one in particular that looks more gruesome than the rest, and very slowly I reach my hand up to caress where the scar meets his middle knuckle.

Oz, not understanding my movement, quickly rips his hand away from the cage and starts to take a step back.

"Buffy…?" he raises a brow. "What are you…?"

"Your hand," I whisper, my eyes unable to leave his injury. "What did you do to it?"

Oz clears his throat and sighs. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" I look at him. "What's wrong? What… what happened, Oz?"

He shakes his head but returns his hand to its original resting place. "I just don't, Buffy. It's… it's a werewolf thing and with you being the Slayer I don't know if you'd understand."

"Why, because you think I should be killing you instead of helping you? Oz, you're my friend. I'd never hurt you."

Somehow during my reply, my hand found its way to his again. This time, Oz didn't pull away.

"You're my friend too, Buffy, and I want to help you if I can. You're alone and you've been crying… and I want to know why/"

_Does he really not know? _I wonder. _Didn't Willow—or even Xander—enlighten the friendly werewolf about the misdeeds of my "lover" yet? _As I search Oz's green (and beautiful) eyes, I detect no inclination that he knows of what transpired between Angel(us) and Ms. Calendar, so I immediately relax and tell him what happened last night.

"Giles called me at my house. I was sleeping, and the phone woke me up. He told me to come to his house right away, and he sounded really upset, so I went over. When I got there though… Giles didn't speak to me. He just took me up to his room where… where Ms. Calendar was. She…" I break off, swallowing hard, and take a deep breath before I continue. "She was dead. Angel killed her."

Oz lets out a gasp—it's kind of funny, because he never gasps or shows any kind of emotion at all—and I look into his eyes again. Sadness and compassion stare back at me, showing more mercy than I deserve. His kindness is bringing the tears back, so I tear my gaze away from his and look down at my boots.

"Hey," he squeezes my hand softly and starts to caress my knuckles. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I reply, my voice hoarse.

"Don't hide from me."

"I'm not hiding."

"Yes you are, Buffy."

"No I'm not, Oz."

"Then why are you hiding in my cage?"

Damn. Once again, I am stumped by Daniel Osbourne.

I have nothing witty to say to him that will throw him off my trail, so I stick to what I'm good at: silence. I immediately turn away from him and lean heavily on the back shelf. I close my eyes and pray that my mind will take me far away from here. Then the unmistakable sound of the cage door opening and closing reaches my ears, and all hopes of being left alone are instantly dashed. _Shit._

"Buffy," Oz whispers my name. "It's okay."

I clench my jaw at his words. _It's okay? Okay?! _"Nothing is _okay,_ Oz."

"You know, you're being way too hard on yourself."

"You haven't even begun to know how hard I'm being," I fire back at him. "You know nothing about me, Oz. Nothing at all. Whatever you think you know about me is from Willow, and from my duties as the Slayer. But you know nothing about _me._"

"I know you're hurting. I can see it, I can smell it, and I can almost feel it. You may be the Slayer and that may make you stronger than most humans, but that doesn't mean you're infallible to human emotions."

I turn around and lock my eyes with his. "Yeah, I know. But being a… supernatural being like I am gives me the ability to feel these harsh emotions a hell of a lot more than some mere human. I feel… I feel everything, Oz, and I don't want to. I just want to be numb. Or just… I just want to feel something different. Anything but _this._"

Oz doesn't say anything as he approaches me. He comes right up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder. I can't help but lean into his touch. It's so… warm and inviting and welcome and oh, he feels so nice against me. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, catching his scent as I do. Mmm, he smells like earth and the wild, and… Oz. I like his smell, I realize.

"Buffy?" Oz gasps. Oooh, two gasps in one day? "Buffy, what are you doing?"

"Feeling," I whisper.

He tries to remove his hand from my shoulder, but I reach back and clamp my palm down on his knuckles, holding him firmly in place.

"Don't," I plead.

"I can't…"

"You're my friend, Oz."

"I know."

"So help me."

"I'll help you, Buffy. But… not like this."

Is it just my need that makes me think I hear regret in his words? That he _does_ want to comfort me, but can't because of our social situation? Or because he thinks I wouldn't think of him, but Angel? I know I wouldn't, for a fact. Because as we touch each other right now, all I can think about is Oz. All I want to think about is Oz. Images of the two of us naked, sweaty, and clutching roughly onto each other fills my mind. I wonder how he'd feel inside me… wonder how big he is down there… wonder if he'd be able to do things to me that Angel never could…

"Fuck," Oz grabs hold of me with his other hand, grasping my hipbone tightly and pressing me right up against him. "Buffy," he growls in my ear, "do you want to know how I got that cut on my hand?"

_What? _Why the hell would he want to talk about his _hand _in a time like this? Because unless we're talking about what I'd like for him to do with his hand, I don't want to hear it.

"Last night," Oz continues, his lips brushing against the shell of my ear as he speaks, "Willow and I went out for ice cream. It was late. She met me by the cemetery. But I was confused, because I thought it was you coming. I know your scent, Buffy. I would know it anywhere. Turns out, you let Willow borrow one of your shirts. And that disappointed me. I wanted it to be _you_ last night. I wanted to see you. I was in torment the whole night because it wasn't.

"After I took Willow home, I did something I haven't done since I was in junior high. I… I just had your scent in my head all night and it was so sweet and tantalizing that all I wanted… was you. I thought of you as I jerked off last night, Buffy. You were all I could think about it. And when it came time for me to cum, it took me by such surprise that I punched a hole in my mirror and cut my hand in the process."

My eyes widen at his admission, and my breathing hitches and accelerates and stops and—_oh._ I can feel a bulge growing in Oz's jeans and he presses me hard against it. Is that his…? I think it is. _Oh, shit._

"Buffy," Oz sighs. "I've wanted you for so long. But… we… there's Willow to think about."

_Willow._ Damn, he's right. There is Willow to think about. She's my best friend and his… crush… and it's taken us this long to think about her? I'm supposed to be her best friend, and I haven't thought about her since Oz came in here. Wow, some friend I am.

"We won't then," I tell him when I find my voice. "We… we'll just… um…"

"No," Oz growls. He spins me around so fast I almost fall over, but he steadies me before my feet fall from under me. He pauses for a minute as I right myself, and then when my eyes meet his again, he launches us against the cage door so hard I cry out when my spine hits it.

"I want to," Oz whispers in a dark voice, his hips pinned against mine. "We just…"

"Won't tell."

"Anyone."

"Never."

"Good."

"Exactly."

"Let me help you, Buffy."

"Please, Oz."

**Tehehe, what a cliff-hanger, right?! Well, let me know if I should continue this or not! I got the idea for the fic from the song "Crave You" by Flight Facilities. But seriously, look up the remix by Adventure Club. That's where the inspiration for this piece came in (: Also... If you're reading "Hidden Temptations" and are wondering if I'm to update that any time soon, the answer is yes. Rate, review, do whatever you gotta do. Love you all. **


	2. Caught (Pt 2)

Crave You

A Buffy and Oz fanfic

Plot: Slightly AU. Oz always intrigued Buffy, but she's in love with Angel, and Willow is in love with Oz. Buffy always kept her thoughts to herself, but after Angel turns into Angelus and kills Ms. Calendar, Buffy has a breakdown that eventually leads to her and Oz starting an "interesting" relationship that takes all of her friends—and Watcher—by surprise. But is this a smart thing to do, with Angelus still on the loose and pissed off that Buffy has found a new man? Find out.

Rated: M for graphic smut/rape, drug use, violence/gore, and bad language. Enjoy!

****_"I want to," Oz whispers in a dark voice, his hips pinned against mine. "We just…"_

_"Won't tell."_

_"Anyone."_

_"Never."_

_"Good."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Let me help you, Buffy."_

_"Please, Oz."_

THAT'S ENOUGH OF AN invitation for the werewolf; mere seconds later, his lips crash against mine, his tongue already trying to gain inside access into my mouth. I acquiesce immediately to his need, relishing in the feel of his bruising touch. Our tongues dual together in some kind of erotic salsa as they tease and caress the other's, and Oz starts pulsing his against mine, and I can't help but wonder if that's what he'd feel like inside of me…

Oz moans and bites down on my lip. _"Buffy…"_ He growls.

"Yes, Oz?"

"Your taste. It's…"

"Yes?"

"Want more," he groans, before he captures my bottom lip and sucks on it. "Mmmm, so good."

I've never been "tasted" before, but I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm rather turned on by how delicious Oz finds me to be. Is it the wolf or the man that finds me appealing, or perhaps both? Oh, I want the wolf in him to crave me. Want the animal in him to claim me, mate me, and break me in like the alpha it is. _Bad, naughty Buffy,_ my subconscious chides me.

Oz suddenly stops kissing me, and I moan in want. Why did he stop? But then I feel his lips traveling down my jawline to my neck, and I instantly fall back into the haze of desire that's been a continual shroud over my senses. His soft lips leave a trail of light kisses to the vein on the side of my neck, where he pauses for a moment. Then, ever so lightly, the tip of his tongue flicks on and draws a line down the side of my jugular. I bite back a moan, and reach out to clutch Oz's strong biceps. He repeats the motion, again and again, seeming to enjoy my reactions as I grip his muscles harder and gasp louder.

"You're so responsive," he whispers between licks.

"Oh," I gasp, confused by the comment. "Is that good or…?"

He chuckles. "It's very good."

"Good," I smirk.

"Fuck, Buffy. I want to taste you everywhere."

"Then do, Oz," I beseech him. _And please, for the love of the gods, don't stop._

He pulls back and cups my face, looking me straight in the eye. I can see his desire, see his need, and I can even see my own wants reflected back to me through his eyes. There's nothing holding us back, nothing that really matters to prevent us from going all the way. So why aren't we…?

That particular question is answered in the form of approaching voices. It takes me a mere few seconds to realize who one of those voices belongs to.

"Shit, Oz!" I hiss at him. "Willow is coming!"

Oz immediately straightens up and backs away from me. "Willow?" he mutters, his face paling.

"Quick, get out of the cage!" I yell at him as I pull the cage door open.

"And what the hell are you supposed to be doing in the cage?" Oz arches a brow at me.

"Looking at my weapons," I reply in an obvious tone. "I'll just… say I'm preparing for a fight with Angel."

As soon as his name leaves my lips, I realize what I said. But I have zero time to process how I feel about my previous statement when Willow pushes through the library doors, followed by Xander. It takes them no time at all to look over at Oz and I, and I can already see them both trying to access the situation in front of them.

Without missing a beat, I nod in acknowledgement at them. "Hey guys.

Willow's face morphs into a sad grimace, and her eyes refuse to look at mine. Panic surges through me at her reaction. _Shit!_ My subconscious is bellowing. _Does she know? Did she see? _It makes matters even worse when I see Xander blatantly staring at me, his eyes filled with judgment and blame. I can't help the glare I give back to him, wondering what the hell is going on. I don't like the way he's looking at me, or how Willow is _not_ looking at me, for that matter.

"Guys?" I call over to them. "What's… going on?"

Willow's head instantly snaps up, and it gives me a chance to see the sadness in her eyes. "Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Xander echoes her, but his tone is anything but sympathetic. "Why are _you_ saying sorry, Will?"

"Can you guys fill me in on what's going on?" I interject, taking a few steps over to them. "Will, why are you apologizing? And Xander, why are you getting mad at her for apologizing?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Oz agrees, coming over to stand next to me.

As soon as his body is next to mine, my skin starts to burn for his touch. My lips still tingle from his harsh kisses, but I can't think about that right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Oz looking at me through his, and the edge of his mouth curls up in the smallest hint of a smile. I quickly send one back to him, comforted by the fact that he's just as affected by my close proximity as I am to his.

"Buffy, about what Angel did last night…" Willow starts to say, before the library doors open and Giles comes marching in.

It's like Giles is my switch back to reality; as soon as he walks in the room, my mind is awash with memories of last night, and how I was using this room as my escape for dealing with the previous night's events. Now I know what Willow was apologizing about.

Through a haze, I watch as Giles comes to a stop between Willow and Xander, and everyone is watching me, gauging my reaction. But my mind is all amass with confusion; I don't know what to exactly process at the moment. I'm still reeling from the intimacy between Oz and I, and I'm also trying to bring myself back to reality with the current Angel situation.

_Angel…_

_And I just… with Oz… oh, fuck…_

But I can't think about that right now. I have to show-face. I am the Slayer after all, and my duty will always come before everything.

"Buffy," Giles says, as if on cue, "about last night…"

HALF AN HOUR LATER, Giles and I have completely filled everyone in on the Angel problem at hand, but it's done nothing to comfort anyone's state of mind. I know that everyone is worried about how I'm dealing, and so far my poker face hasn't failed me. I try to keep a level head when Willow asks what I plan on doing about Angel in telling her that for now I'll patrol and see if I can bully any vamps into giving me some info about Angel's next step. Everyone seems at ease with my response, except for Xander and Oz.

"What would be so hard about just driving a stake through his heart?" Xander arches a brow at me. "I mean, for you, the _Slayer,_ it shouldn't be so difficult. 'Cause I mean, it is your job, isn't it, Buffy?"

"Shut up, Xander," Willow mutters under her breath.

"Yeah seriously, man. Give it a rest," Oz chimes in next to me.

I throw him a grateful smile and he gives me a small one in return. I'm wondering though… I can see why Xander is so upset with me right now. He's never been a fan of Angel. But Oz… the redhead senior doesn't know too much about my "boyfriend" so I don't know what his wary expression is based off of. I'll have to discuss it with him later.

Xander looks around at everyone with his judgmental glare and raises his arms in anguish. "What? So we're now going to ignore the fact that Buffy's psycho boyfriend—"

"Don't even go there," I threaten Xander in a low voice. "Don't say another word."

Xander turns to me and seers me with an ugly look. "Why not, huh? You don't like to hear the truth, Buff?"

"Coming from your mouth? No thanks. I'd much rather hear an opinion that isn't biased."

"Here, here," Giles agrees. "But we aren't getting into that subject right now. Buffy has a job to do and if any of you would like to help, then do so. Otherwise, keep your opinions to yourself unless there is a proper time and place to discuss them."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself, Giles," I tell him with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you guys, later."

I'm halfway to the door when Oz suddenly calls out to me.

"Wait up, Buffy!"

I turn around and give him a "What the hell are you doing?" look, and as I quickly scan the other faces in the room, I can see they're all thinking the same thing as me.

Oz notices this as well and clears his throat before speaking. "I just thought that with me being a new werewolf and all, I can maybe help Buffy out in case anything happens while she's out on patrol. You know, kind of like supernatural back-up."

_Like Angel was, _I can't stop myself from thinking. But once that thought enters my mind I immediately squelch it; I can't think about Angel if Oz is going to be around.

Giles is the first one to collect himself. "Oh yes, well um, alright. That is if Buffy is okay with it?"

I smile at his confused stammering before turning to the werewolf. "That's cool with me Oz, as long as Willow doesn't need you for something?"

I turn to look at my best friend, who looks as though she just swallowed a very sour lemon. My heart constricts at the look on her face, but she instantly recovers, putting a mask over her features so no one can see what's going on behind it.

"That's fine with me. I'll just be home in case you two need me."

She moves to get up, and I send a look over to Oz to talk to her. He nods, as if getting the telepathic message, and walks up to Willow to say goodnight to her. I take this as my cue to leave and make a hasty exit out of the library. Oz will be a few minutes with Willow, which is plenty of time for me to process these insane turn of events as I make my way to my locker.

By the time I've reached my locker though, I'm still confused.

First I ditch my classes by hiding out in the library, crying over Angel's sins and how weak I am for not being able to kill him, and then the next I'm caught in a passionate tryst with my best friend's somewhat boyfriend. And now we're going to go on patrol together… are we even going to patrol? I shake my head. This is all too confusing.

To distract myself I open my locker and begin rummaging through the gym bag that hides all my emergency weapons. I collect a few stakes for Oz and myself before stashing some Holy Water and a few crosses in my pockets. As I'm tucking the last stake away in a hiding spot, I see Oz approaching me.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey," he replies, leaning against the locker next to mine. "So, what's the game plan?" he asks.

"First off," I shut my locker, "you have some explaining to do."

Oz sucks in a breath. "Buffy…"

"Not here," I cut him off. "We'll start talking as soon as we're away from the school. I don't want anyone to hear us."

"Okay," Oz nods.

I nod back and turn away from him, leading us to a side exit from the school. We walk in silence next to each other, and I can't help but notice how awkward it now is between us. I don't know if it's just me, or if he's torn apart by what's happened between us just as much as I am. Because even though the rationale I didn't have earlier is now creeping in, screaming at me not to touch Oz or think of touching him, that's all my body seems to want to do. I want to pick up from where we left off in the library. I want to know how far we can go, what levels of ecstasy the wolf in him could bring me. Surely he's thinking the same thing, otherwise why would he volunteer to patrol with me? I sneak a quick peak at him, trying to read his thoughts, but I come up with nothing. He's as blank as a new piece of paper, his face giving nothing away.

When I reach my hand out to open the door, Oz quickly steps in front of me and beats me to it.

"After you," he murmurs, not looking at me as he opens the door open.

I raise my eyebrows at him and cock my head to the side, trying once more to read his mind. He just stares back at me with a stoic look in his eyes, still hesitant to reveal the inner workings of his thought process. I sigh and step through the doorway, and he follows closely behind.

We're still silent as we walk along the tree-lined path to the front quarry. The tension between us feels like it's reached a whole other level. God, what happened to how easy it was to be around each other earlier? When he found me in the library, it seemed like a godsend. Oz was so gentle, so sweet, and now that we've been reminded of his relationship status, it seems like the indifferent, distant Oz is back in commission.

_WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING? _My subconscious screams at me. _HE'S TAKEN ALREADY—BY YOUR BEST FRIEND, REMEMBER?! _

Like I could forget?

I don't even know how this whole thing started with Oz. I mean, I remember when Willow first pointed him out to me. It was the day of the Career Fair, and Willow had just met the mysterious senior. She wanted to know what I thought of him, so we came up with a plan to scope him out when we got a break from our recruiting stations.

_"He was over here, last time I saw him," Willow whispered to me in a hushed voice. "Oh Buffy, just wait until you see him! He's so dreamy and good looking and, oh! His hair is red. Just like mine!"_

_"He sounds marvelous, Will," I told her with a bright smile. _

_I was happy for her. She finally found someone to catch her eye, and she was ecstatic about that fact. Her good mood was so infectious, and I couldn't help but wonder what her fellow nerd love would be like. Computer geek or D&D master? Chess freak or math whiz? The possibilities were endless with Willow, and I was pretty excited to see her honey._

_Suddenly, she grabbed me and pulled me to a harsh stop. _

_"What the—?" I started to ask when she clamped her hand over my mouth._

_"Shh!" she hissed. "He's right over there."_

_"Where?" I asked in a muffled voice—thanks to her hand._

_"Huh?" _

_"WHERE?" I repeated in a louder voice._

_"Oh!" Willow ripped her hand away from my lips and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "He's over there," she whispered, "by the booth. In the purple shirt. Just don't let him catch you staring!"_

_"Relax," I smiled at her. "I won't let us get caught."_

_Willow just nodded and moved to the side to give me a better look at her dream man. I craned my neck to catch sight of anyone in a purple shirt, and within a few seconds I spotted him immediately. _

_My vision went into tunnel-mode when I looked at him for the first time. Daniel Osbourne stood with his side facing me, only giving me a good view of his profile. But even with the hindrance, I could see how attractive he was. His pale skin was illuminated by the fiery red of his hair, his lips small but full, his shirt clinging to his body in all the right places…_

Of course I was happy for Willow. She not only found a nerd, but a hot nerd at that. It made me super jealous. I didn't understand it at first. Why would I have had a reason to be jealous? I had Angel. And we were perfect. But if we were so perfect, then why did Oz intrigue me so? I thought about Oz the rest of that day. I even thought about him that night as I laid awake in bed, fantasizing about Angel and I. Somehow Oz had managed to creep his way into my dirty thoughts as well, and even right then I realized I _liked_ him being there. Even the next day, when I saw him talking to Willow in the halls, I felt some kind of heat rush over me when his eyes fell on me. Did he feel it too? I almost want to ask but, I'm afraid of what his answer could be. But then I remember his words earlier, his voice so husky and seductive in my ear:

_"Buffy," he sighed. "I've wanted you for so long…"_

"Stop doing that."

Hearing his voice in the present jolts me out of my reverie. I look at him and raise a confused eyebrow. "Stop doing what?"

"Whatever it is your thinking," Oz says through his teeth, "stop thinking it."

"Why?" I retort. "Do you have a problem with my secretive thoughts?"

"They're not so secret when I can smell the reaction they give you," Oz replies in a growl.

"Huh?" I stop walking. "What do you mean?"

Oz stops walking and looks behind us. I look to where his eyes are, praying a squad of angry vamps aren't marching their way over to us, and sigh in relief when I see we're still alone. I'm guessing he was just looking to see how far we are from the school before he answers my question.

Seeming satisfied, he turns back to look at me. His eyes are unreadable.

"Buffy," he says, taking a deep breath. "I can smell your arousal."

"What?" I all but screech, taking a step back from him. "You can _what?"_

"I can smell you when you get aroused," Oz repeats.

"How?" I demand.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm guessing it's a werewolf thing."

"An awkward werewolf thing," I mutter.

"Yeah," Oz laughs. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"So… you knew I was thinking bad thoughts because you could smell my scent change?"

"Pretty much," Oz says with a nod. "I think that's why I've always been attracted to you."

"Because you could tell how you affected me from the first time I saw you?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm," I muse aloud.

"Hmm? What's 'hmm' mean?" Oz glances at me nervously.

I shrug and resume walking. "I don't know."

"Well, it has to be something."

I don't say anything, but I shrug again. I don't know what else to do; hell, I don't even know what I should even _say_ in response to his admission. So he was able to smell me get hot for him, and that's why he likes me? I wonder. Damn. That sounds bleak. And here I thought he was attracted to me for some unknown reason like I was to him. But to hear it seem like he only wanted to jump my bones because I want to jump his bones makes me feel dejected and kind of slutty, to be honest. I mean, there's really no other way to put it. He can smell I'm a slut, and he wants to pounce because I'm easy. Great. Grand. Wonderful.

"Why did you come out on patrol with me?" I ask him after a few more awkwardly silent moments pass by.

"What do you mean?" Oz replies.

"What made you want to come patrolling with me?" I ask again.

"I just wanted to…" is all he gets a chance to say before a growl erupts from behind us.

We both whirl around at the same time. We're greeted by the sight of four vampires stalking towards us. My breath catches in my throat when I recognize one of them to be a lackey of Angel's. He sees me staring at him and snaps his jaws at me, grinning wickedly.

"Why hello there, Slayer," he calls out to me, surprising me with his slight Southern drawl.

"Why hello there… you," I reply, faking a smile at him. Without thinking, I reach out and grab Oz's hand, pulling his ear close to my mouth. "See that guy who just talked to me?"

"Yeah?" Oz answers.

"Whatever you do, keep him alive."

"Uh… okay. But why?"

"Because he works for Angel, and we'll need to keep him alive for questioning."

"Right," Oz nods. "So what's the game plan?"

"Just follow my lead."

**Part 2 of "Caught" completed! Let me know what you think, please? Big "thank you" to Ramotith for being the first reviewer. I appreciate your thoughts, please keep them coming! Also, just a side note: I do apologize for this story not having as concrete of a beginning as my other fics have, but please bear with me. I'm trying to go a different direction with how I execute this story, so let's hope I don't fail! Much love to you all!**


End file.
